


Arcanine Riding

by K0mpt210



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Riding, Come Inflation, F/M, Knotting, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0mpt210/pseuds/K0mpt210
Summary: A special package arrives for an Arcanine's owner and some ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ensues
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Arcanine Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm not known for anything so why would I be known for my titles? Anyway the idea came to me in some sleep deprived fever dream and I just had to forsake myself and anyone who reads it. I'm not sure how well it turned out to be honest but I'm just happy I had an idea I could post after so long.

Amber's heart skipped a beat when the doorbell rang, it could only mean one thing at this time. Her package had arrived. Hurrying herself to the door the woman made herself look at least a little presentable to the curious while hiding her quite obvious excitement. The hand off was quick, a signature in return for a large but light box containing a devious secret. As soon as the door closed behind her she rushed towards her living room and called out to Aries, her Arcanine as she sat the box down on her coffee table and ripped open the tape sealing it.

She'd just thrown the packaging aside when the familiar orange and black titan of a dog sauntered into the room, giving her a bark as he sit down next to her which earned him a pat on his head before Amber lifted up one of the items from the box, a dull orange barding, specifically for a large canine like Aries. She giggled looking at it, attracting her dog's attention to the strange piece of cloth that had amused his master. "Don't worry, you'll see what it's for later. You deserve it." She reassured him, offering him a few more pats on the head after she'd set it aside.

The other item she pulled out however was much more confusing to look at, a set of soft leather straps with various points of overlap and hoops sealed in plastic wrapping and while Aries still couldn't understand what it would be for Amber clearly knew what it was. She glanced over at her phone and looked at the time, her battery, her notifications, and then promptly turned it onto silent. She patted her friend one last time before picking up her haul, throwing the large fabric over him while she picked up the straps and urged him to follow her which he did naturally, out the room and towards the back door that led to the wide Galarian outback, snagging a bag of treats along the way.

Aries, while happy to go along with whatever his human had planned couldn't help but feel curious as to what she was planning, sure it'd probably be fun and exciting and awesome but what was it? Maybe it was a new saddle set for her to ride on him with. Or, or a fancy-dress outfit she'd show him off in. His curiosity and excitement certainly showed as he jumped and hopped around, pawing at Amber and the odd thing in her hands. Amber found it hard to keep him away and harder still to get him to stand still for more than a moment but as usual with enough patience, discipline, and pokeblocks she managed it, for now. With him still and waiting she could set her plan in motion, tearing open the bag to the straps she pulled it all out onto the ground until she was left with a few sheets of paper with instructions.

She read through the instructions, skipping over the myriad of word soup and into the instructions, looking down as the mentally worked them through in her head, glancing frequently down to a certain strap and then a part of the canine's body. After she'd gotten acquainted with what to do, she then began to follow them, telling Aries once more to be good and stay still as she, step-by-step, started to place strap after strap onto his body until they'd all vanished from the floor and secured fast onto his form. With just a few exceptions. Some straps along his belly seemed rather ill fitting or rather not fitting at all, they faced away from his body, like something else was meant to go there. Oh, maybe it was a new toy!

Amber wiped her brow and took a breath of satisfaction as she admired her handiwork before turning her attention to the barding left on the floor. Once again, she told him to stay still as she went to retrieve it but as she bent down, she suddenly felt a large head pushing her playfully and caused her to fall over. "Oi, you mutt, what'd I tell just tell you!" she told him after getting up and patting herself down, giving him a tap on the nose and once more retrieving the fabric without any more interruptions.

The barding compared to the straps were much easier to put on, she simple threw it over his back and attached the right straps together. Like this he looked like a knight's mount sans armour, the perfect steed for her indeed. Giving one last pat down to make sure everything was secured she moved to his front where she gave him plenty of rubs, pats and kisses since he'd been such a good boy. Flicking out her phone she put the camera on, something which Aries had long since been accustomed to and like he'd been taught pulled a pose for his human for what would hopefully be a good set of angles and snaps for her to post later for attention to her and more importantly, to him which was Amber's main goal. Wanting to show Galar just how cute and adorable her giant pupper was.

Her inner photographer sated she put her phone away and let him walk about, getting used to his new garments as she dipped back into her house, returning only once she'd removed her clothes and catching the canine's attention instantly. It was hard no too, when she was striding confidently towards him. He'd long since grown used to his master's bare body and honestly, he'd prefer her like this but then again to him her mind was as complex as it got, maybe she did it just to mess with him, not that he'd complain. "Hey there big boy." She giggled as she was assaulted by his affectionate tongue licking her face relentlessly, patting his head as she calmed him, after all there was more to do.

Offering a kiss on his forehead she patted his neck and walked around to his side, he tried to spin around to follow her but was quickly stopped by her hand and told once again to stay still. With his obedience she walked over to his flank with her hand trailing down and then, surprisingly, ducked under his barding. Aries wanted to move but her hand was still on his body which probably meant she still wanted him still and his patience was eventually rewarding when he felt a hand pressing against his dangling balls. His ears perked up and as his body froze up, the pleasantness of her hands roaming round his crotch, knowing what they wanted and how to get it. Bliss.

Amber indeed knew what she wanted as she teased his canine girth out of his sheath, touching and brushing her fingertips about the furred sack and sheath, smiling inwardly as she watched in the dark, the red rocket begin to peak out. The growing erection also meant more Aries to play with and a challenge she met with gusto, moving one of her busy hands to work around his sheath and growing tip, dancing and toying with him until she had enough of his length to hold in her hand. The increase in length also meant she had to work harder, something she achieved when she started to kiss around and onto the tip, something that caused the dog to whimper and begin to hump the air in front of her.

Amber knew she could probably keep this up for a good while, worshiping that lovely canine member of his, closing out the outside world and giving all her love and affection to him in such an intimate way but that wasn't what she was here to do. Once she was sure his dick was long enough for what she wanted she slowly stopped, laying one hand against his belly as she turned away, knowing he'd stay still if he was sure she was still there. Slowly she slid her way through the two largest sets of straps around his midsection, lifting herself tentatively off her feet to make she they'd hold her weight then let herself hang free.

She didn't let her victory of correctly doing the straps consume her just yet, after all there were a few more parts to her plan and she still had to do the hardest bit. With an aggressive bit of wiggling she managed to press herself against his member, but the angle was completely off and only succeeded in making him buck behind her and sit his fat prick against her ass. A few more bucks of his hips and careful adjustment on her part as eventually she brought his tip down her cheek, trailing pre until it began to push against her entrance.

She bit her lip as she prepared herself to be penetrated once more by his thick shaft, time seemed to stretch on for hours rather then the moment it actually was before he pushed himself into her, sliding her down until his sheath met up with her slit. The penetration sent shivers down her body as she placed her hand onto his belly and waited for him to stop once again, she could feel his desperation already, but she had a few only a couple more things to do. The first were her legs which she brought up to straps either side to slide through and make sure they weren't dragging along the ground and the second was her hands, after of which she'd have no more control of the giant beast. Carefully she slid her free hands past it's strap until it gripped a hoop just in front before dragging her hand across his belly, slowly, slowly towards the next strap and taking a second to enjoy the peace before she let go and slipped it into its strap. Leaving her bound up against his belly, hidden from view and speared on his mighty canine shaft.

Now fully assembled, Amber let herself feel the sweet victory, the straps adhering her to his warm underside and shaft, ensuring that they would stay connected no matter what. While the barding served to hide her presence from any prying eyes, to them they'd just see an Arcanine dancing around the field and not the lewd owner underneath impaled on his cock. The mere thought served to both bring doubt and turn on Amber, there was after all just something about being in public yet doing such private acts, the sheer hypocrisy of it, that appealed to her in some way. Of course, that was only IF anyone would see them outside in the field, something she very much doubted which was good considering it was a first run.

Aries for his credit had been extremely patient, all the teasing and toying had left him rather needy and with his human's hand off of him he finally had free reign to enjoy her. His first thrust was odd however, what would have normally been a heavy slap of flesh and the pushing back of hips bit this time it was all give, like Amber was just a relief toy for him, something that he could keep there and enjoy at his leisure. Was this what she meant? He gave a few more air humps to make sure he wasn't imagining things before pausing for another moment to process it. At the end of the day, he could still feel her around him, stimulating his member as it thickened inside of her which meant he could still get off so he could continue happily. Which he did.

Amber couldn't see much in her orangey world, but she could feel his thrusts, grinding and pushing against her hips. Groaning out in pleasure she let him go wild, eventually feeling the thick shaft growing to its full length full inside of her, slowly pressing firmly and more insistence against her cervix, the hot pre providing ample lube for the shaft as well as warming her insides like a tepid chilly while she squirmed against him. A sensation she'd grown to love and something that goodra-lube couldn't compare to, even if it wasn't as efficient his pre still made sure that his girth could slide in and out of her smoothly and hard.

Aries's pace grew more desperate with every thrust and his accommodating master took it all, he would claim her as his bitch again, reaffirm his right to breed her the only way a proper canine would. Harder and harder he bucked against the air, his shaft only ever slipping an inch or two out before knocking back inside of her while whimpers and pants seeped out of his muzzle, he was getting to the point of no return and quickly. His shaft starting to throb and twitch inside of her as his knot started to swell up, about to make sure that all his white-hot seed was deposited into the waiting womb. All at once he let out a victorious howl as his body tensed up and his aching balls began to throb against his bitch's hips, pushing thick waves of cum deep into her and filling her up.

The human could feel him as he came with his tip wedged firmly against her cervix, cooing and moaning as hot cream was pumped inside of her, his thick knot providing the right seal to keep anything from leaking out while her walls and eventually womb were bathed in his fiery seed. Soothing a long-needed itch, she could only get from her Arcanine. The hot seed didn't stop at filling her passage and womb as the balls that had yet to empty continued to unload and she started to feel the gentle swell of her belly growing with his cum.

Slowly, eventually the canine's orgasm faded and ended. The aggressive throbbing and twitching growing more passive and lazier as the big dog panted, his shaft still enveloped by the inner walls of his master and likely to stay that way until his knot deflated and Amber was loving every second of it. She felt him shift about and turn around, as if turning to complete the tie before finding that she had followed and confused as to why. His movements continued for a little longer before he stopped either in acceptance or in thought and eventually took a step forward, testing something before another step and then another as he started to understand and grew used to the addition under him.

The slow steps grew into confidant strides, each step bouncing the human against him and giving a twitch of pleasure through each of them as he explored the field. The big dog prowling about his territory happy and satisfied, currently sleeved inside his master. Meanwhile his Master could only bask in his girth, warmth, and musk as her senses were confined to such a small area. Every breath and movement he made she could feel him do, the large muscles above her tensing and relaxing while his shaft jostled about and sloshed her laden belly. It was relaxing, it was satisfying, it was hot.

It was not however just that, every movement and exertion from the hound above her caused her body to sway and his cock to jerk, both recipes for disaster. Or at least a fast approaching orgasm, sweeping through her body, unable to resist the constant pleasure from her centre. The release made her grip and pull against the hoops while her hound continued to exercise his freedom, probably very aware of the convulsing tunnel around his member but taking it in his stride along with everything else. It hadn't been that long since he'd cum but at the rate things were going it wouldn't be long before he'd cum inside of his human again.

Time passed as Aries enjoyed the outdoors with the strange new feeling at his crotch, walking, running, and jumping about the field. Though even as he'd mess about his mind wouldn't run too far away from the pleasure that came from his girth, pausing or bucking whenever it'd get too much. Rewarding the pleasure, he got with another hot shot of cum while Amber was lost within the closed confines, already having cum more then a few times, having to endure the mind melting feedback loop of the odd throb or jerk of his length against her walls, causing her body to squeeze down and grind against his knot, keeping his shaft inside of her for far longer than it would normally. In fact, if anything it felt as if the leaky faucet that was his shaft was still pumping more heated cum into her. 

Though that just might be her warped perception playing tricks on her, speaking of just how long had she been down here? She could tell some time had passed, the once bright and yellow gaps between the ground and barding had grown dim and bluer but apart from that it was practically impossible. Luckily for her it had also not escaped Arie's mind as he looked up at the sky, he'd had his fun but now it looked like he'd have to call it a day for now and made his way back to the house, taking the longest and bumpiest way he could back. Making sure he could provide as much excitement as he could for both parties until he reached the doors, slipping past and gently kicking them shut and letting the cool outdoor breeze fade away.

Amber immediately noticed a difference when they got inside. Well to be frank she noticed something was up when he made started to walk about erratically with a purpose in one direction but the change in floor was also a dead giveaway. She was relieved by this as it meant that her ride was almost over, she'd just have to wait for the knot to shrink. That wouldn't take long. At least it wouldn't if the Pokémon hadn't started thrusting in the air again.

Aries seemed to have a simple goal in mind, just to give her one last parting gift as his spire was repeatedly ground against her, the knot long buried inside of her keeping his movements from being anything other then quick, harsh jerks. They did succeed in making her weakly moan out from the sensation against her cum soaked walls, her body far too tired to push back and instead just shuddered against the straps as her body drew tighter and tighter. The welling pleasure growing into a cascade that she couldn't control as once more she came against his red shaft.

Her orgasm only fuelled his lust, the rhythmic squeezing against his knot caused the fire hound to hump faster and faster, giving everything he had into achieving his release. Luckily for him, release was just around the corner and at the rate he was going he could only last a mere moments of furious thrusts before he let the flood gates open fully once more, growling as his overworked sack gave one last round into the already cum-stuffed human below. Although it wasn't nearly as much as before Amber could still feel it, even through the fading throes of her own orgasm, each heavy throb of his swollen shaft against her coupled with the hot and heavy flow of yet more cum being deposited into her already overstuffed pussy and swelling out her stomach by a slight, tired margin.

All good things must come to an end and so did Aries's climax, turning him from a rabid hound into a tired yet muddy couch potato who needed some much needed rest and refreshment. Slowly he padded over to his water bowl, taking large licks out of it as he needed before going towards his bed, spinning about it, and lying down, careful not to crush his master underneath him. From there it was merely a waiting game to see when his knot would shrink enough to slip out of Amber's abused folds.

Amber didn't sit too idly by once she had enough strength. Carefully, she slid out of the arm and leg bindings and nudged her lover onto his back before twisting around and laying down on his fluffy chest. She'd deal with the aftermath once she was free but for now the snuggling of the hound would have to suffice. The prick. His spicy seed settling nicely inside of her and providing a constant warmth as if it was his affection in liquid form.

Time, this time, was kinder and eventually the dogs knot slipped free and with it a complete deluge of canine spunk followed, making the human shudder at the rapidly escaping fluid and gradual shrinking of her stomach back to more ‘normal' proportions. Giving her trusty hound a kiss on his nose after a few minutes to recover she got up, limping a little towards the bath as she got used to not being bound up and having her legs split wide by a huge canine cock but otherwise fine. Aries followed and methodically she cleaned them both up, of mud and runny cum between her thighs.

Now clean she haphazardly threw a towel at the area where all the cum had escaped from her after being untied and hobbled towards bed, finding solace in the soft sheets and pillow before she was joined by an equally tired Pokémon. Turning around she embraced the big dog and nuzzled against his fur, now soft thanks to the shower and let the lure of sleep carry her off. Happily cuddled up to her big teddy dog and vice versa.

The end or something.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'd love to hear whatever feedback you might have good or bad and heck maybe even an idea of what I could write next?


End file.
